


Вечное завтра, или Короткое приключение Восьмого Доктора

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Профессор Эмерсон – гениальный ученый. Она способна создать искусственную черную дыру. Она умна, изобретательна, скрупулезна… и не может существовать. Доктор знает историю назубок, и в ней нет места для профессора Эмерсон. Но кто-то пытается историю изменить… кто-то из прошлого Доктора. Кто-то, кто жаждет отмщения, любой ценой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eternal Tomorrow An 8th Doctor Short Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234796) by That-Other-Doctor. 



> Выполнено для феста Secret Santa в подарок для чудесной isamai.

« _Не может жизнь по нашей воле течь,_  
 _Мы, может статься, лучшего хотим,_  
 _Но ход событий не предвосхитим_ ».  
– Уильям Шекспир, «Гамлет».*

 

 _"Путешествие во времени и пространстве в полицейской будке с случайно встретившимся пришельцем, который непостижимым образом умудряется быть очаровательным, загадочным, а в целом – совершенно сумасшедшим, не должно было превратиться в несколько часов лекций в душном зале"_ , – мрачно думала Шарлотта Поллард.

Теребя подол юбки, она глубоко и драматично вздохнула уже, по меньшей мере, в пятый раз. Люди, сидевшие в передних рядах, снова нервно дернулись и бросили в ее сторону раздраженные взгляды. Они устали не меньше нее, но Доктор оставался в блаженном неведении и не замечал недовольства Чарли. Даже метеоритный шторм или поющий квартет киберлюдей не смог бы вырвать его из этого мечтательного забытья.

Она бросила на него взгляд. Вся эта техническая белиберда и научная тарабарщина не значили для нее ровным счетом ничего. Она давно уже перестала обращать внимание на длинные уравнения, усыпавшие доску, и не прислушивалась к женщине за кафедрой уже больше часа, несмотря на то, что голос той громогласно разносился над аудиторией. Однако Доктор был ею абсолютно очарован. Его тонко очерченное лицо светилось от удовольствия, яркие голубые глаза были широко распахнуты от удивления. Его длинные, орехового цвета волосы шевелились на висках, вздрагивая каждый раз, как включалось центральное отопление, но он этого даже не замечал. Его высокие скулы и восторженный вид напоминал Чарли одну из безымянных статуй времен Ренессанса, авторства Бернини. Доктор был необычайно красив, и никто не мог этого отрицать. Но какая-то часть Чарли, – часть, которая ей самой не нравилась, – считала его также самую малость пугающим.

Он был воплощением противоречий. Юным, но в то же время неисчислимо старым. Мудрым, но, при настроении, абсолютно ребячливым. Миролюбивым, несмотря на то, что смерть и разрушение ходили за ним по пятам, неизбежные и несмываемые, как дурной запах. Его сердца были честны и отрыты, но самые глубокие мысли прятались за дымкой, за которую не могли проникнуть самые внимательные взгляды. Чарли понимала эту таинственность лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, но даже ее выбивала из колеи мысль о том, какая чудовищная буря назревала под этой нежной, открытой оболочкой. Маленькие пикантные секреты Чарли – это одно дело. Тайны Доктора – совсем другое. И она знала, что Доктор хранил больше тайн, чем могла вместить в себя даже пространственно трансцендентальная ТАРДИС. 

_"Впрочем, глядя на него сейчас, так и не скажешь"_ , – с удивлением думала она. – _"Он словно мальчишка в кондитерской!"_

– Итак, искусственно созданная элементарная частица, обладающая стабильными квантовыми свойствами, – звенел над аудиторией глубокий, властный голос женщины, – при ускорении до 0,9, умноженном на десять в минус шестой степени, скорости света и столкновении с космическими лучами предельно высоких энергий в теории может приобрести свойства бесконечной массы, тем самым образовав точку сингулярности в ткани пространства и времени. Другими словами, стабильную черную дыру. Такой объект может не только обеспечить источник чистой энергии, но и, исходя из фактора растяжения времени Эйнштейна, замедлить время до такой степени, что вышеназванный источник станет бесконечным, неистощимым! Возможно, в далеком будущем технология манипулирования квантовыми частицами сможет быть использована для транспортировки и продвижения человечества в дальние части космоса для изучения миров, которые сейчас могут быть освещены лишь богатой фантазией Артура Ч. Кларка и Джина Родденберри. Благодарю за внимание.

– Ох, ну и на том спасибо! – возопила Чарли. Доктор нетерпеливо махнул на нее рукой.

– Я отвечу на любые вопросы у кафедры. Снаружи вас ждут закуски и освежающие напитки. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мистером Хантером...

Публика зашевелилась. Почти все слушатели двинулись в дальний конец аудитории. Без сомнения, всех их манил соблазнительный аромат кофе и булочек. Чарли вскочила, стремясь поскорее присоединиться к ним, но Доктор уже кубарем несся вниз по ступенькам, набрав скорость, которую никому и никогда не стоило бы набирать на лестнице. Многозначительно вздохнув, Чарли усилием воли выкинула из головы булочки с изюмом и кофеин. Приподняв подол длинной юбки, она торопливо спустилась вслед за Доктором, держа в поле зрения фалды его сюртука цвета бутылочного стекла.

Никто не подошел к кафедре с вопросами. Женщина в полном одиночестве собирала свои записи, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на толпу, покидающую аудиторию. Эта картина вызывала жалость, но отсутствие людей очевидно радовало Доктора. Он подошел вплотную к кафедре и прокашлялся. 

– Здравствуйте! Профессор Софи Эмерсон, я полагаю? 

Профессор отвлеклась от своих бумаг и взглянула на Доктора. Первое, что бросилось в глаза Чарли и что поразило ее больше всего, это то, что женщина была очень молода. На вид ей было чуть больше тридцати, практически как Доктору. Худая, атлетически сложенная, она возвышалась над Чарли, как уличный фонарь. В уголках ее необычно пронзительных зеленых глаз виднелись тонкие морщинки, а ниже залегали глубокие тени. Ее волосы, всклокоченные и пышные, как птичье гнездо, топорщились почти на всю ширину плеч. Она могла бы быть очень мила, если бы на ее свитере не было столько складок, или если бы она потрудилась утром причесаться.

– Совершенно верно, – ответила она, и Чарли показалось, что она расслышала американский акцент, в который вплетался еще какой-то говор. Может быть, австралийский? В любом случае, голос ее был неожиданно глубоким и заставил волосы на затылке Чарли пошевелиться. – А кто вы, сэр?

Доктор протянул ей руку. Профессор Эмерсон вежливо пожала ее.

– Я Доктор. Какая честь наконец встретиться с вами, профессор.

Она улыбнулась, подпав под его чары.

– Здесь довольно мало докторов. Может, немного поконкретнее?

– Эм... Доктор Боуман, – с запинкой проговорил повелитель времени.

Чарли кашлянула, и он метнул в нее злой взгляд.

Профессор Эмерсон рассмеялась.

– Думаю, будет лучше просто Доктор! Ничего страшного. Обычные слушатели нечасто посещают мои лекции, и меня вряд ли может смутить такая ерунда, как ваше имя. Мне очень приятно, что вы находите мою презентацию хоть немного интересной!

Боясь обидеть ее, Чарли не решилась ответить.

– Напротив, профессор, она была невероятно увлекательной, – сказал Доктор. – Ваша теория управления квантовыми частицами значительно превосходит свое время. Ваша изобретательность заслуживает восхищения.

Профессор Эмерсон была немного ошарашена такой чрезмерной хвалой.

– Благодарю вас, Доктор. Это приятно слышать. Обычно меня называют сумасшедшей чудачкой.

– Вы абсолютно точно не сумасшедшая. Даже больше, рискну предположить, что вы один из ведущих ученых двадцать первого века!

Профессор Эмерсон покраснела... и брови Чарли сдвинулись еще плотнее.

Только тут женщина, похоже, заметила спутницу Доктора.

– А вы?..

Чарли без особого желания пожала протянутую ладонь.

– Шарлотта Поллард.

– Для друзей Чарли, – вставил Доктор.

– «Шарлотта» вполне сойдет, – повторила она.

– Вы похожи на студентку. Вы практикант Доктора?

Чарли не имела ни малейшего понятия, что такое «практикант», но это слово звучало высокомерно и ей определенно не нравилось.

– Я его подруга, – отозвалась она.

Но энтузиазм профессора Эмерсон уже ничто не могло удержать. Возможно, она была гениальным исследователем, но, на взгляд Чарли, она совершенно не разбиралась в людях и их эмоциях.

– И что вы думаете о моей презентации?

_"За исключением маминых уроков вышивания, это была самая унылая лекция из всех, что я, к своему огромному сожалению, слышала"._

– Неплохо, – ответила Чарли. – Очень... эм, подробно. Много уравнений.

– Ну, вы же знаете, как говорил сэр Артур Эддингтон!

_"Нет, не знаю, но почему-то уверена, что вы меня просветите"._

– Он говорил, что основания и доказательства – это идол, перед которым настоящие математики истязают себя, – продолжила профессор Эмерсон. – Моя работа пока что находится в предварительной стадии, но мы с командой продвигаемся вперед. Теоретические расчеты подтвердились, но доказать применяемость создания стабильной черной дыры на практике будет намного сложнее.

– Уверен, что это недолго будет вас сдерживать, – сказал Доктор с хитрой искоркой в глазах.

Чарли внутренне застонала. Прежде чем Доктор скатится до своей плачевной привычки предсказывать будущее, она схватила его за руку и с притворной вежливостью проговорила: 

– Спасибо, что потратили на нас свое время, профессор, но нам правда пора идти.

Доктор нахмурился.

– Правда?

И снова профессор Эмерсон не заметила ни сарказма Чарли, ни озадаченности Доктора.

– Не буду вас больше задерживать. Может быть, мы сможем продолжить беседу, Доктор? Я дурно готовлю, но по четвергам в столовой факультета подают отличную куриную запеканку. Вы, конечно, тоже можете прийти, Шарлотта. 

Чарли была готова придумать любой предлог – вторжение далеков, разрыв во Временной Воронке, пропажа любимых башмаков Доктора – но повелитель времени ее опередил.

– Договорились! В семь часов? – подмигнув, спросил он.

– Отлично. До встречи.

Последних слов Чарли уже не слышала. Она уже была на середине лестницы и цепко тащила Доктора за рукав. Она не слышала ничего, кроме мерного стука крови, прилившей к ушам.

 

Возвращаясь в свой кабинет и осыпая дорогу позади себя записками и документами, Софи Эмерсон пребывала в великолепном настроении. Она не только ни разу не сбилась на протяжении двухчасовой лекции, но и заинтересовала хоть кого-то! И не просто кого-то. А умного и крайне привлекательного человека. Его подруга казалась немного мрачной, но Софи предполагала, что девушка просто была скептически настроена. А скепсис, как бы ни было неприятно это признавать, был вполне обоснован, когда дело касалось ее исследований.

– Здравствуйте, Никлас! – весело пропела она, обращаясь к своему напарнику, в глубокой задумчивости сгорбившемуся у ноутбука. Он не слышал, как она вошла, и определенно никогда не видел ее такой... сияющей.

Доктор Никлас Херршер был родом из Мюнхена, но его имя было единственным намеком на немецкое происхождение владельца. Его акцент был скорее британским, а черты лица напоминали выходца с Пиренейского полуострова. Его глубокие темные глаза, казалось, всегда смотрели куда-то вдаль, пока их обладатель был погружен в глубокую и таинственную задумчивость. Словно в противовес неопрятной и невнимательной к себе Софии, доктор Херршер был всегда идеально ухожен и носил только лучшие костюмы-тройки. Между этими двумя партнерами не было ничего общего, и, как и все ученые, они уже порядком устали друг от друга, однако они неплохо ладили. Доктор Херршер был одним из немногих, кто увлекся работой профессора Эмерсон, и София знала, что без помощи напарника ее исследование никогда не продвинулось бы дальше теоретических записей.

– У вас чудесное настроение, – заметил он, и тон его был сух, как качественный мартини. Он не отводил взгляда от сложных математических формул, бежавших по экрану его компьютера.

– Так и есть, – София развернулась в своем крутящемся кресле. Она была очень легко возбудима для взрослого человека. – Мы привлекли внимание.

Пронзительный взгляд Херршера наконец оторвался от монитора.

– Неужели? Расскажите, профессор.

– Сегодня на лекции о технике манипуляции квантовыми частицами было двое гражданских. Мужчина и девушка лет двадцати, не больше, скорее всего, его студентка. Она не выказала особого доверия проекту, но вот мужчина был очарован. Он выразил интерес к нашим будущим исследованиям. Вы понимаете, что это значит?

Херршер смахнул с рукава невидимую пылинку.

– Мы начнем получать письма от почитателей?

Но София не заметила сарказма.

– Может быть, но главным образом это означает финансирование! Он выглядел довольно обеспеченным: модный костюм, ухоженная прическа, джентельменские манеры. Наверняка у него есть деньги. И, что важнее, репутация! Мы наконец сможем заработать собственное имя.

– С каких пор вы оцениваете заинтересованность других только по размеру кошелька?

Профессор Эмерсон слегка покраснела.

– Я... эм... пригласила его на ужин. Вроде того.

Доктор Херршер изогнул бровь.

– Неужели? Похоже, этот человек произвел на вас большое впечатление. Даже после нескольких лет нашего знакомства, мне казалось, что вы не имеете понятия...

– Да-да-да, я вас поняла, – Софи нахмурилась. – Возможно, я надеюсь на слишком многое, но что-то было в этом человеке... он чем-то отличался от остальных. Он казался совершенно искренним. Да, он немного эксцентричен, но проект его явно заинтересовал. Словно он уже слышал о нем откуда-то и больше всего в жизни хотел увидеть, с чего все начиналось. Конечно, это невозможно.

Софи не заметила, как доктор Херршер резко вскинул голову, как сузились его темные глаза.

– Профессор, вы говорите о своего рода предвидении?

– Похоже на то. Но, как я сказала, это невозможно. Я только сегодня днем представила теорию, и никто на всем белом свете не отважится сделать то же, что и мы.

– Как он выглядел?

Вспоминая, София начала разбирать свои записи.

– Он был очень привлекателен, но, если честно, выглядел немного женственным. В детстве я ходила на фанатские съезды и знаю такой тип людей. Высокий, одет в костюм из зеленого вельвета. Ему бы жить в эпоху сериалов «Театральных шедевров». Его подруга моложе, но тоже очень запоминающаяся. Невысокая, светловолосая и довольно эффектная.

Повисла тишина.

Затем доктор Херршер расхохотался. Его смех был до унизительного веселым и, на взгляд Софии, пренебрежительным.

– О, моя дорогая профессор Эмерсон, – весело проговорил он. – А я-то думал, вы наткнулись на кого-то важного!

София беспокойно взглянула на него. Ей не нравилось то, как на нее смотрел партнер. У Херршера всегда что-то крылось во взгляде, и на ее памяти он еще ни разу не смеялся. 

– Значит, вы знаете этого Доктора?

– Ну, время покажет, не правда ли? – уклончиво ответил Херршер. Его глаза странно блеснули, и он продолжил: – Однако уже почти пять часов. Думаю, вам стоит подготовиться к вашей... эм, встрече?

– Да, – София провела рукой по спутанному клубку своих кудрявых волос, взъерошив их еще больше. Собираясь уходить, она закинула сумку на плечо. Вид у нее был растерянный. – Да. Полагаю, что так.

– Наслаждайтесь, – сказал вдогонку доктор Херршер, не вставая из-за стола. Софи не ответила.

Дождавшись ухода напарницы, Херршер снова согнулся над клавиатурой и ввел несколько запутанных команд. Экран ноутбука потемнел, по нему быстро поползла цепочка кода. Она двигалась так быстро, что нормальный человек не смог бы за ней уследить. Код был немногим легче любой формулы квантовой механики и содержал символы, которые можно было встретить лишь в самых архаичных компьютерных программах. Через десять минут непрерывного печатания доктор Херршер остановился, глядя, как экран снова оживает, приобретая жуткий ядовито-зеленый цвет и отбрасывая пугающую тень на его величественное лицо.

КОМПЕНСАТОР РАДИАЦИИ СИНХРОТРОНА ОТКЛЮЧЕН.

УСКОРИТЕЛЬ ПОЛЯ ПЛАЗМЫ ОЖИДАЕТ КОМАНДНОГО СИГНАЛА.

Херршер соединил подушечки пальцев, позволив себе коротко усмехнуться, и продолжил печатать...

 

– Готова, Чарли?

Чарли опустила подписанную автором копию «Как важно быть честным». Она уютно свернулась в одном из мягких кожаных кресел ТАРДИС, и отнюдь не собиралась в ближайшее время менять свое местоположение.

– А ты не собираешься переодеться? – спросила она. Доктор все еще был одет в свой викторианский костюм: сюртук, расшитый жилет и рубашку с широким крылатым воротником. Единственной переменой была украшавшая шейный платок булавка с бриллиантом. Маленький камушек, попав в свет ротора ТАРДИС, загорелся ярким синеватым огоньком.

– Тебе не нравится?

– Но ты всегда так одеваешься!

– Этот костюм очень функционален! – запротестовал слегка задетый Доктор. – К тому же, ты тоже сегодня не эталон моды двадцать первого века!

Лицо Чарли снова исчезло за книгой.

– Мне надо подтянуть знание сатирической литературы, Доктор. Пожалуй, я останусь тут.

Он задумчиво закусил губу.

– Чарли? Ты в порядке? Ты сегодня весь день странно себя веде...

– Я никуда не пойду.

Доктор вздохнул. Он подошел к противоположному креслу и, убрав с него мусор – пустые чашки, старые рукописи, винтажнуюпластинку Джимми Хэндрикса – сел лицом к Чарли, уперев локти в колени, сцепив ладони и согнувшись почти пополам. Его голубые глаза, не отрываясь, буравили ее, и вскоре Чарли не выдержала и посмотрела на него поверх книги.

– Что такое? – мягко спросил он.

Чарли слабо улыбнулась.

– Ничего. Просто не хочется становиться третьим лишним на вашем ужине. Уж лучше я выясню, как Джек получит руку Гвендолин, несмотря на все старания леди Брэкнелл.

– Я, конечно, глубоко ценю интеллектуальный фарс дорогого Оскара, – сказал Доктор. – Но я думал, что ты порадуешься возможности встретиться с одним из самых гениальных ученых этого века. Разве не ради этого ты путешествуешь со мной? Чтобы побеждать великую иллюзию времени? Чтобы переживать свою историю?

– Это не моя история, Доктор. Для меня профессор Эмерсон просто еще одна большая шишка, с которой ты уйдешь развлекаться.

Доктор вздернул брови, пытаясь разгадать, что она имела в виду. Через мгновение на лице его отразилось понимание и легкое удивление, но Чарли держалась невозмутимо. 

– Ты об _этом_ думала? – ошарашенно спросил Доктор.

Чарли ощерилась.

– Да, именно об этом.

Доктор расхохотался. От смеха его согнуло пополам, и, в конце концов, он упал на пол. Чарли уже собиралась ударить его по голове его драгоценным экземпляром «интеллектуального фарса», но Доктор выдавил:

– Ох, Чарли, Чарли, Чарли. Ты все не так поняла. 

– Ну что ж, – она шлепнула книгу себе на колени. – Я всего лишь человек. Может, ты во всем разберешься со своей ученой подружкой. Обсудишь все, _как с интеллектуальной ровней_.

– Нет, я не это имел в виду! – воскликнул он. – Чарли, дело вовсе не в профессоре Эмерсон! Я так же влюблен в нее, как в тебя! Меня интересуют ее эксперименты в области стабильных квантовых сингулярностей! Точнее, эксперименты, которые в истории земной науки _не существуют_.

Чарли развернулась к нему. Ее нахмуренное лицо изменилось.

– Повтори-ка?

– Софи Эмерсон в середине двадцать первого века была выдающимся астрофизиком. Она во всеуслышание поддерживала самые математически точные гипотезы в области теории квантового поля и теории струн, но ходили слухи, что она также занималась псевдонаучными исследованиями: параллельными вселенными, червоточинами, телепортацией. Говорят, она даже опубликовала статью в каком-то малоизвестном журнале, в которой описывала метод создания стабильной черной дыры с помощью контролируемого столкновения космических лучей предельно высоких энергий и локальных субатомных частиц, ускоренных до скорости света.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – спросила Чарли прежде, чем успела себя остановить.

 _"Глупый вопрос",_ – подумала она.

– Статью написал мой старый друг, – торопливо объяснил Доктор. – Но это сейчас не важно. Важно другое: Софи даже в теории далеко перешагнула свое время, но ее гипотезы так и не были проверены на практике! Если быть точным, в ее лаборатории произошел несчастный случай, и ее работа была прекращена прежде, чем она успела что-либо доказать. Со временем ее невероятные идеи были забыты. Но сегодняшняя презентация показала, что теория манипуляции квантовыми частицами находится на экспериментальной стадии! А это значит...

– Что кто-то вмешивается в историю Земли! – подхватила Чарли. – Ускоряет ее разработки в этих черных дырах-или-как-их-там.

– Именно! – заговорщически улыбнулся Доктор. – А чтобы узнать, что происходит, из первых рук, лучше всего пойти на ужин с тем, с кого все началось. После приятного вечера человек готов простить кому угодно что угодно. Это сказал Оскар Уайлд. Так... ты идешь?

Она вздохнула.

– Наверное.

– Замечательно! Смотри, я тут кое-что подобрал. Тебе пойдет.

Он поднялся, бросил ей фиолетовое коктейльное платье и отошел в сторону. Чарли не знала, где Доктор мог его хранить, но оно в самом деле было очень красивым. Она искренне попыталась отвлечься на это новое приобретение из бездонного склада исторических костюмов ТАРДИС, но ей не мешало какое-ощущение, мысль, засевшая в голове.

– Доктор? 

– Мм? – он не обернулся, увлеченно изучая что-то на мониторе сканера.

Она несколько мгновений смотрела ему в спину, на орехового цвета волосы, волной спускавшиеся к воротнику. Он нестройно насвистывал себе под нос «Давным-давно, в сладкой дали». Его длинные пальцы плясали по консоли, словно пальцы пианиста – по клавишам.

_Я влюблен в нее не больше, чем в тебя!_

Чарли прикусила язык и промолчала. Она была Эдвардианской Искательницей Приключений, Гражданкой Вселенной, а не ревнивой школьницей. Сегодня она уже один раз выставила себя идиоткой. 

– Спасибо за платье.

Доктор обернулся и одарил ее светлой улыбкой. 

– Пожалуйста, Чарли. Всегда рад. Будет весело! Поверь мне.

Она свернула платье и, держа его под мышкой, скрылась в глубине ТАРДИС, чтобы переодеться. Она не хотела признаваться в этом даже себе – но то ли из ревности, то ли от врожденного чувства самосохранения ей что-то очень сильно не нравилось в этой Софи Эмерсон...

 

Снова оцарапав предплечье о торчащие из узких стенок металлические болты, Чарли застонала от боли. Вентиляционная труба была измазана недельным слоем сажи, усыпана трупиками жуков и какими-то вязкими ошметками, о природе которых она даже не хотела думать. В холодном, стылом пространстве было тяжело дышать. Облачка пыли попадали в нос, и каждое мгновение она рисковала чихнуть. Чудесное сиреневое платье и вечерний жакет были перемазаны серой грязью, светлые волосы мокрыми от пота плетями падали на глаза. В общем и целом, она была очень недовольна Доктором. Очень сильно.

_– Почему бы мне не поговорить с ней, пока ты ищешь лабораторию? – запротестовала она._

_– Потому что, – терпеливо пояснил он, – если она каким-то образом участвует в разрушительном воздействии на историю Земли, мое исчезновение будет выглядеть подозрительным, ты не согласна? Если пойдешь ты, мы рискуем не так сильно._

_– Откуда мне знать, куда идти?_

_– Не волнуйся. Ее лаборатория должна быть недалеко. Это будет большая изолированная и охраняемая комната. Если исходить из ее предварительных расчетов и дизайна аппаратуры, внутри, в центре, должно быть большое круглое кольцо. Такой большой металлический пончик. Найдешь лабораторию – обыщи ее._

_– На предмет чего?! Я родом из другого столетия! Откуда мне знать, что искать?_

_– Что-то, чему там не место. Что-то устаревшее... что не должно там быть. Доверься своим инстинктам, Чарли._

_– А почему я не могу подойти к лаборатории и постучаться в дверь, как нормальный вежливый человек?_

_Доктор кивнул в сторону небольшой камеры, установленной в углу комнаты._

_– Это двадцать первый век, Чарли. Повсюду камеры наблюдения, никто не проходит незамеченным. Скрытность – лучшая отвага, а?_

_– Чушь какая, – выдохнула Чарли. – Хорошо, хорошо, я согласна. По крайней мере, не придется слушать вашу научную чепуху или смотреть, как она флиртует._

_– Что?_

_– Ничего, ухожу._

_– Кстати, Чарли!_

_– Что? – повторила она._

_Доктор сглотнул комок в горле и тихо сказал:_

_– Будь осторожна._

– О, да, я осторожна, – проворчала Чарли. – Очень осторожно стараюсь не сломать себе шею!

И, словно в наказание, она приподнялась на локтях и ударилась головой о низкий потолок трубы. Эхо разнесло звон, и Чарли на мгновение застыла от ужаса. Она не слышала ничего, кроме перепуганного биения собственного сердца и шипения вентиляции. Когда удушливый, сжимающий желудок страх прошел, она снова двинулась вперед.

Почувствовав дуновение свежего воздуха, она свернула и вскоре оказалась у вентиляционной решетки. Сквозь щели она увидела огромное помещение, забитое электронным оборудованием, которое мерцало разными огнями, прямо как консоль ТАРДИС. Большинство машин было отключено, техника стояла тихо и молчаливо, но их количество не могло не вызвать благоговейного трепета в Шарлоте Поллард, родившейся в 1930-х годах.

Решетка была такая старая и ржавая, что Чарли не стоило больших усилий сдвинуть ее – достаточно было лишь надавить плечом. Протиснувшись сквозь брешь, она поднялась на затекшие ноги. Платье и жакет были безнадежно испорчены. В глубине души Чарли гадала, зачем Доктор вообще заставил ее переодеваться. Однако почти сразу ее внимание привлекла открывшаяся ей безумная лаборатория. Спящие компьютеры, прозрачные вакуумные трубы, спутанные мотки кабелей окружали массивное металлическое кольцо. Эта конструкция стояла ровно в центре комнаты, и в самом деле походила на огромный железный пончик, – к вящему своему неудовольствию заметила Чарли. Эта картина вселяла страх. Техника была расставлена так явно с определенной целью, но Чарли ничего не могла разобрать в этой груде металла. Она не имела ни малейшего представления, как ей найти что-нибудь «странное» в помещении такого размера.

– Ну, что ж, – прошептала она, обращаясь к самой себе. – Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского.

Она сделала первый шаг в темноту лаборатории...

...и вдруг комнату залил яркий, ослепительный свет.

Чарли вскинула руки, чтобы загородиться от него, но, казалось, этот свет проникал сквозь зажмуренные веки, отчего в глазах поплыли красные точки. Голова взорвалась оглушающей болью.

– Так-так-так. Кто это у нас тут?

Казалось, голос доносился отовсюду, отражаясь от гладких металлических стен.

– Кто вы такой? – крикнула Чарли.

– Всего лишь заинтересованная сторона, дорогая моя. Хотя вы и не тот беспечный дурак, которого я надеялся заманить в свою ловушку. 

– Беспечный дурак? Заманить? Погодите сек...

– Где мисс Грант? 

Чарли нахмурилась.

– Кто?

– Неважно. Сейчас она не имеет значения. Очень скоро вы расскажете мне всю правду.

Свет погас. Чарли закрыла лицо ладонями и потерла глаза, чувствуя, как головная боль медленно проходит. Как только к ней вернулось зрение, и она сумела наконец сфокусировать взгляд, кто-то вдруг схватил ее за воротник и вывернул руку ей за спину.

– Эй, вы что... – начала было Чарли, но невидимый противник жестко встряхнул ее и сильнее надавил на руку.

– К сожалению, время очень дорого, – проговорил у нее над ухом мягкий, почти мурлыкающий голос. – К тому же, ваше сотрудничество может избавить вас от многих неприятных ощущений. Итак... где Доктор?

– Я не знаю... о ком вы говорите, – огрызнулась Чарли. 

Она вскрикнула, почувствовав, как рванули ее плечо. Острый разряд боли прошил всю ее руку до сжимавших ее ледяных стальных пальцев. 

– Я спрошу снова, дорогая моя, и в этот раз я ожидаю честного ответа. Где Доктор?

Слезы навернулись у Чарли на глаза, рука горела, как раскаленный свинец, но она упорно молчала. Незнакомец сжал пальцы так сильно, что, казалось, они вот-вот пройдут сквозь ее кисть.

– Ну что ж. Последствия будут на вашей совести.

Его хватка ослабла, он потащил Чарли вглубь лаборатории. Не обращая внимания на боль в правом плече, она развернулась и впилась зубами в руку, державшую ее за воротник, почувствовав на языке железный привкус крови. Мужчина закричал от боли у нее над ухом, заставив поморщиться. Попытавшись вырваться из его хватки, она вдруг потеряла равновесие и упала на цементный пол. Удар вышиб у нее из легких остатки воздуха, и, прежде, чем она успела отползти в сторону, рука мужчины схватила ее за волосы и рывком подняла на ноги. Чарли закричала от ярости, негодования и боли, и мужчина развернул ее к себе лицом. На нее смотрели черные, как два жука, глаза, сверкавшие в темноте, как обсидиан. Чарли никогда не была особо религиозной, но на долю мгновения она подумала, что смотрит в глаза самого дьявола. Она побелела, как мел, дышать вдруг стало очень тяжело.

– Ты скажешь мне, где Доктор, – спокойно сказал мужчина, словно они осуждали курс акций.

– Нет, – выдавила Чарли сквозь сжатые зубы. Боль была невыносимой, но она не собиралась показывать ему свой страх.

– Скажешь, – прорычал он. Его глаза словно превратились в бездонные чернильные озера, и она тонула в этих омутах черной крови. – Ты. Подчинишься. Мне!

А затем его глаза острыми сверлами впились в ее разум. Чарли выдавила из себя последний долгий и измученный крик, задохнулась... и все стихло.

 

– Что интереснее всего, – пробормотал Доктор, набрав в рот глоток Даржилинга, – это то, как вы пытаетесь сдержать точку сингулярности, не дать ей расшириться. Широко известно, что ничто не может вырваться из гравитационной тяги черной дыры, если она начнет поглощать материю. И, все же, очевидно, вы нашли способ обойти эту проблему.

Софи Эмерсон улыбнулась.

– Все дело в равном противодействии, Доктор. С увеличением размера сигнулярности ее энтропийный распад растет в геометрической прогрессии. Мощная гравитационная тяга воздействует сама на себя, потому что спустя некоторое время черная дыра уже не находит достаточно материи для поглощения. И, согласно предварительным расчетам, первые произведенные черные дыры по размеру будут субатомными и должны будут очень быстро испаряться с выделением излучения Бекенштейна-Хокинга. Нам нечего бояться.

– Зачастую люди, чрезмерно уверенные в себе, теряют опору под ногами.

– Я понимаю вашу осторожность, – искренне сказала она. – И разделяю их, до определённых пределов. Черные дыры требуют серьезного отношения. Даже в лабораторных условиях существует опасность: если я или мой партнер слишком близко подойдем к горизонту событий искусственной черной дыры, сгенерированной с помощью кольцеобразного ускорителя частиц, мы уже не сможем выбраться из гравитационного колодца.

– И выйдете за границу невозврата. Останетесь в пустоте, – прошептал Доктор.

– Вы никогда не задумывались над тем, что находится по другую сторону черной дыры?

– Как я и сказал, пустота, – на лице Доктора отразился страх. – Бесконечность. Вакуум.

Профессор Эмерсон подумала, что знает, о чем он говорил.

– Интересная мысль, не правда ли?

– Скорее ужасающая.

– Страх не противоположен открытию, Доктор. Напротив, последнее часто возникает в присутствии первого, – она отвела взгляд от своей тарелки с дымящейся запеканкой и посмотрела в окно. Ночь была непроглядно черной, но яркий свет ламп в столовой выхватывал за стеклом ворох падающих хрустальных снежинок. Они мерцали, как звезды на черном небосводе. – Но, все же, страх есть всегда. Страх перед неизвестным, страх потерять разум или силу духа. Черная дыра – величайшее во Вселенной воплощение страха. Что есть отсутствие всего? Как нам представить себе... ничто?

Взгляд Доктора смотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь снег.

– Ничто – само по себе отсутствие понимания, какого бы то ни было смысла. Жизнь становится бессмысленной, реальность превращается в пародию. Никакая наука не способна объяснить полный пересмотр всех естественных законов природы.

– Тогда вы понимаете, почему я пытаюсь это исправить? – твердо сказала профессор. – Страх вызывает слишком много проблем, слишком много мучений. В своем воображении я рисую новое будущее, где в жизни не будет ничего, чего стоило бы бояться, – лишь то, что нужно понять.

– Это сказала Мари Кюри.

– Именно.

Доктор соединил кончики пальцев и пронзил ее пристальным взглядом голубых глаз.

– У вас прочные основания, но, профессор, вы когда-нибудь думали о том, что ваша драгоценная технология манипуляции квантовыми частицами в будущем может быть использована как разрушительное оружие? Не все так честны, как вы.

Софи мрачно кивнула.

– Разумеется. Эта мысль часто не давала мне спать по ночам. Возможность создать искусственную черную дыру может послужить не только индустрии чистой энергии, но также стать основой для производства оружия, чья мощь будет разрушительнее, чем самая большая атомная бомба. Это настоящее оружие судного дня. Даже на экспериментальном уровне, если субатомные частицы разгонятся слишком быстро, или если пренебречь компенсаторами радиации синхротрона, стационарная сингулярность будет расти в геометрической прогрессии, минуя излучение Бекенштейна-Хокинга. Черная дыра поглотит всю Землю.

– Тогда зачем рисковать уничтожением планеты, профессор? Неужели ваше научное наследие важнее? 

В ее быстром шепоте слышался отголосок обиды. 

– Конечно, нет! Вы думаете, я настолько самолюбива, чтобы проводить подобные эксперименты ради себя? За кого вы меня принимаете?

Повелитель времени моргнул.

– Я не хотел...

– Не всё представляет собой угрозу, Доктор, – тихо продолжила профессор Эмерсон. – В этом мире достаточно зла и без таких людей, как вы, которые везде ищут себе врагов. 

Доктор промолчал.

– Не уподобляйтесь остальным. Не ведите себя, как старый нервный бюрократ, который не видит ничего дальше своего пенсионного счета. И не стройте из себя героя, потому что среди нас нет Лекса Лютера. Не надо отрицать идею просто из долбаного пессимизма. Вы выше этого. Вы другой. Особенный. Я не плохой человек, так что не превращайте меня в какого-то безумного ученого, только потому что вам нужно что-то исправлять, или кого-то. Употребите ваш гениальный ум. И сделайте перерыв, хоть раз. Поверьте мне. Пожалуйста.

Доктор молчал, гадая, понимала ли Софи все значение своих слов. Глядя на нее, он думал, что круги у нее под глазами казались сейчас немного темнее, морщинки в уголках – немного глубже. Она уже произносила эту речь, обращаясь к десяткам других людей. Но те ответили ей лишь смехом, урезали бюджет и задвинули на задворки научного сообщества. Доктор был первым за это долгое время, кто воспринял ее труд серьезно, и профессор Эмерсон отчаянно нуждалась в его поддержке.

– Я вам верю, – сказал он.

Она тяжело вздохнула. Голос ее дрожал, на губах играла слабая улыбка, но Доктор не видел в этой улыбке радости.

– Вот так просто?

– А этого мало?

Она усмехнулась.

– Вы и вправду особенный, Доктор. Неудивительно, что доктор Херршер запомнил вашу встречу.

Доктор подавился чаем, выплеснув его на кристально чистую белоснежную блузку профессора Эмерсон. Весь его философский настрой улетучился. Она уже собиралась сказать ему несколько очень нелестных слов, но он выдавил:

– Что вы сказали?!

– Я сказала, какого ху...

– Нет-нет-нет, до того. И следите за языком, – добавил Доктор. – Вы назвали имя... как его?

– Доктор Никлас Херршер. Он помощник директора департамента и мой ассистент.

Доктор побледнел. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию и посинели. Профессор Эмерсон проглотила подготовленную гневную тираду и беспокойно посмотрела на него.

– Доктор, – медленно спросила она. – Что случилось? Что не так с доктором Херршером?

– Чарли...

Доктор вскочил, отбросив стул в сторону, и ринулся прочь из столовой. Бросив свой недоеденный ужин, профессор Эмерсон кинулась за ним. Ее стул покачнулся, и ей пришлось перепрыгнуть его, чтобы не споткнуться. Она не бегала почти десять лет, и, преследуя Доктора, с горечью оценила отсутствие физической подготовки. К тому моменту, когда она сумела подать голос, он уже завернул за угол и несся к главному входу.

– Доктор! Что случилось?

Услышав ее, Доктор резко остановился и развернулся вокруг своей оси. Профессор Эмерсон пришлось проехаться подошвами по полу, чтобы не столкнуться с ним.

– Самый быстрый окольный путь к вашей лаборатории! – потребовал он. – Есть вход вне этого здания? Нам нужно избегать камер.

Софи подозрительно нахмурилась.

– В мою лабораторию? Зачем вам моя лаборатория?

– Быстрее, быстрее. Запасная дверь. Где. Сейчас же.

– С противоположной стороны комплекса, в секции 314. Можно срезать через внутренний двор. Но что вам... эй, подождите меня!

Он уже бежал прочь, забыв о ней так же быстро, как и в первый раз, в столовой. Софи только мельком успела увидеть его лицо, и на нем было написано нечто очень пугающее. Она увидела тот же самый испуганный, загнанный взгляд, который был у Доктора, когда он говорил о пустоте, лежащей по другую сторону черной дыры. Какой-то странный, первобытный страх сдавил все ее внутренности, и профессор Эмерсон вдруг почувствовала, как ее наполняет необъяснимый ужас.

– В жизни нет ничего, чего стоило бы бояться. Лишь то, что нужно понять, – повторила она, отчаянно желая, чтобы голос ее не звучал так, будто она пытается успокоить саму себя.

По пятам следуя за Доктором, профессор вернулась к главным дверям столовой и нырнула в тишину ночи. Они перепрыгнули грязный тротуар, разбрасывая вокруг себя талый снег. Топот их шагов заглушала беззвучная тьма, а дыхание было не громче падающего снега.

Доктор, похоже, отлично ориентировался. Осторожно избегая камер, он обежал вокруг столовой, и резко затормозил у неприметной серой двери. Вытащив звуковую отвертку из своих бездонных карманов, он направил ее на замок, вполголоса ругаясь на ужасную погоду. Профессор Эмерсон была не так грациозна. Стараясь не поскользнутся на мокрой снежной каше и не завалиться, она неловко взмахнула руками. Наконец, восстановив равновесие, она сжалась рядом с Доктором. Резкий порыв ветра ошпарил их обоих, и профессор Эмерсон вздрогнула. Со всей этой спешкой она забыла свое пальто. И пропуск. И ключи.

– Я забыла...

Ее низкий голос заставил Доктора подскочить. Он поспешно приложил ладонь к ее губам и прошептал:

– Не могли бы вы говорить немного потише, пожалуйста?

Она разжала его пальцы и хрипло повторила:

– Я забыла ключи!

– Неважно, – отвертка издала тихий жужжащий звук. Ее звуковой модулятор был направлен на замок. Профессор Эмерсон в изумлении уставилась на устройство.

– Вы используете звуковые волны, чтобы оказывать физическое воздействие на штифт и поворотный механизм.

– Да, – рассеянно отозвался Доктор.

Профессор Эмерсон хотела узнать больше, но усилием воли отбросила свое научное любопытство. Проглотив сухой ответ Доктора, она заставила себя переключиться на более важный вопрос.

– Доктор, что происходит? Скажите мне, пока я не решила вызвать охрану.

Он обернулся. В почти непроглядной тьме его глаза сверкали, отражая снежные хлопья и пылая белоснежным огнем.

– Вы ведь должны знать. Не так ли?

Она выглядела оскорбленной. 

– Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем вы говорите!

– Надеюсь, что так, профессор. Поверьте. Потому что если нет, и хотя бы волос упадет с головы Чарли, – он снова повернулся к замку, но голос его оставался очень низким и угрожающим. – Я вас уничтожу.

К своему удивлению, она не испытывала ни злости, ни страха. Скорее, она чувствовала себя оскорбленной этой угрозой. Доктор не имел над ней власти, и в глубине души она очень хотела высказать ему все, что думала на этот счет. Но, с другой стороны, она не была абсолютно слепой, когда дело касалось человеческих эмоций, и видела, что Доктор был чрезвычайно обеспокоен. Стресс был ее частым гостем, и, что бы сейчас ни происходило, Доктор был уверен, что его подруге что-то угрожало.

– Доктор, я знаю, вы беспокоитесь, и, сказать по правде, начинаете беспокоить и меня. Просто скажите мне вот что, – спросила она. – Какое отношение все это имеет к Никласу Херршеру?

Доктор испустил невеселый смешок, больше напоминавший собачий лай. 

– Вы учили немецкий, профессор?

– Разумеется, я ведь физик! К тому же, Никлас немец.

– Ну, тогда позвольте порекомендовать вам освежить свою память.

Она фыркнула.

– Простите?

Доктор бросил на нее свирепый взгляд.

– Что значит это имя? Херршер. Херршер. Что оно означает?

– «Херршер» по-немецки «Правитель» или «Властелин», – раздраженно ответила она, хотя это ровным счетом ничего не объясняло. 

– Именно, – замок щелкнул, и дверь медленно отворилась навстречу темноте. Доктор продолжил шепотом: – «Правитель», «Властелин», «Монарх». А более общепризнанное, разговорное значение этого слова...

– «Мастер», – донесся из тьмы громкий голос. – Ты, как всегда, догадлив, мой дорогой Доктор. Как отрадно видеть, что ты наконец все понял. 

В свет дверного проема ступил мужчина. Он был невысок ростом, но от него веяло силой и уверенностью, из-за которых он казался выше на три головы. Черный пиджак-неру и черные же широкие брюки превращали его в тень. В его аккуратно выбритой козлиной бородке виднелась седина, а в черных глазах-жуках мерцали огоньки, от которых выражение их становилось одновременно гениальным и безумным. В руках он держал компрессор материи.

– Я просто чувствовал, что этот план подозрительно раздут и безвкусен, – проворчал Доктор. – Немного переборщил с именем, не удержался от самовосхваления, а?

– Пожалуй, соглашусь с тобой. Но ты же знаешь, твои драгоценные люди ужасно бестолковы, никакого здравого смысла, – Мастер бросил быстрый взгляд на профессора Эмерсон. – Даже умнейшие из них.

Профессор Эмерсон изумленно смотрела на него.

– Никлас? Что происходит?

– Это не ваш помощник, Софи, – у Доктора был извиняющийся вид. – Боюсь, он не настоящий Никлас Херршер, если такой человек вообще существовал. Это Мастер, дьявол во плоти, наслаждающийся хаосом и разрушением, криминальный гений, чье присутствие автоматически гарантирует страдания и смерти окружающих.

– Ты мне льстишь, Доктор, – Мастер оглядел своего врага с головы до пят. – Ну и ну, а ты немного привел себя в порядок! И какая же у нас модель? Четвертая? Пятая? Ты бесцеремонно растрачиваешь свои жизни.

– Восьмая. И не тебе говорить мне о расточении регенераций. Ты меняешь тела чаще, чем бригадир меняет бритвы.

Мастер усмехнулся.

– Твое прошлое, мое будущее. Прошло столько времени – а ничего не изменилось. Ты стал старше и, как некоторые бы сказали, мудрее, но все еще лезешь туда, куда не просят. Когда моя дорогая София сказала, что на ее лекции присутствовал мужчина в зеленом вельветовом костюме в сопровождении юной спутницы, я, вполне очевидно, ожидал увидеть твоего предшественника из... ах да, времен _домашнего ареста_.

При упоминании своей спутницы Доктор ощерился.

– Где она? Где Чарли?

– Чарли? Вот как ее зовут? Джо, Чарли... такое ощущение, что твоя жалкая пародия на ТАРДИС служит прогулочным судном для школьниц...

– Где она? – требовательно прорычал Доктор и сделал один угрожающий шаг к Мастеру.

– Она помогает мне закончить исследования профессора Эмерсон, – беспечно ответил тот, не обращая внимания на гнев Доктора.

Профессор Эмерсон отодвинула Доктора и вплотную подошла к Мастеру, нависнув над ним.

– Не знаю, кто ты такой и во что ты играешь, – рявкнула она, – но если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе похитить невинную девушку или использовать мой манипулятор во зло, тебя ждут серьезные проблемы.

Эта ситуация Мастера определенно развлекала.

– О, профессор, в этом проекте мы давно прошли точку невозврата. Только моему гениальному уму вы обязаны тем, что идея жалкого деклассированного временного замка вообще покинула дебри вашего примитивного человеческого разума. Не думаете же вы, что я выброшу труд многих лет из-за ваших угроз или ребяческой привычки Доктора вмешиваться не в свои дела?

– Временной замок? – глупо повторила Софи.

– А я не говорил? – Мастер нагло усмехнулся. – Ваша так называемая стабильная черная дыра неспособна обеспечить этот маленький мирок бесконечной энергией. Она не была для этого предназначена, и никогда не будет. Однако она создаст механизм, с помощью которого развернутся события, или серия событий, которые сделают его недоступным для перемещения во времени – нелинейного или линейного. Сингулярность, созданная с помощью столкновения субатомных частиц и космических лучей предельно высоких энергий, расширится и запрет этот мир по другую сторону горизонта событий. С точки зрения наружного наблюдателя, фактор растяжения времени замедлит время планеты Земля до предела. Завтра будет вечным, навсегда оставшись в ловушке временного замка. Но с точки зрения человеческой расы, Земля медленно и неумолимо будет поглощена дикой гравитационной мощью черной дыры, без следа стерта с лица Вселенной. И все это – благодаря вашим познаниям, профессор Эмерсон. Без вас у меня бы ничего не получилось.

От осознания того, какую роль Никлас Херршер – Мастер – уготовил ее исследованиям, у Софи закружилась голова. Ее тяжелый труд будет использован с самой отвратительной и смертоносной целью. И что хуже всего... у него могло получиться. Доктор не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы злиться. Потеряв дар речи, он ошарашенно смотрел на Мастера.

– Ты уничтожишь всех на этой планете, – в ужасе прошептал он. – Миллиарды жизней, бессчетные триллионы тех, кто еще не родился. В одно мгновение. Что может оправдать такое чудовищное, даже для тебя, преступление?

Радостная улыбка Мастера поблекла, а глаза потемнели.

– Тебя это расстроит. Мне этого достаточно!

– Я тебя остановлю!

– Не остановишь, пока _она_ у меня.

Мастер щелкнул пальцами. Фигура второго человека отделилась от тени. Профессор Эмерсон сразу же узнала сгорбленную, дрожащую Шарлотту. Ее светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, а правая рука плетью висела вдоль тела. На воротнике виднелись подозрительные алые пятна. Ее глаза были черными, безжизненными и смотрели на Доктора, словно на чужого.

– Ч-Чарли? – спросил Доктор, чувствуя, как сжимаются сердца.

Чарли изумленно повернулась к Мастеру.

– Откуда он знает мое имя? Кто они такие?

Мастер отечески положил руку на плечо Чарли и вдруг пугающе хорошо изобразил голос Доктора.

– Этот человек – повелитель времени, злой отступник, о котором я тебе рассказывал, Чарли: Мастер. Я же говорил, что он что-то затевает! И смотри, профессор Эмерсон, должно быть, все это время ему помогала!

– Что?! – воскликнула Софи.

– Чарли, очнись! – велел Доктор. – Это он Мастер, а не я! Он тебя загипнотизировал!

– Ты меня за идиотку принимаешь? – осекла его Чарли. Доктор захлопнул рот, словно ребенок, получивший затрещину.

– Послушай его, Шарлотта! – взмолилась профессор Эмерсон. – Ты веришь не тому!

– А вы! – Чарли с несдерживаемым гневом развернулась к ней. – Доктор вам верил! Он верил в вашу ложь, потому что считал вас гениальной, и вы ему нравились! Как вы можете наплевать на _это_?

Доктор был ошарашен не меньше профессора Эмерсон.

– Это неважно, Чарли, – мягко уверил ее Мастер и протянул ей свой TCE. – Веди их внутрь.

Чарли с готовностью схватила оружие и ткнула его в спину профессора Эмерсон. Софи не знала, что оно делает, но подозревала, что ничего хорошего, если уж этот Мастер доверяет его своей последовательнице.

Угрожая оружием, Чарли ввела их вглубь комнаты, но Доктор вдруг развернулся к свой подруге.

– Чарли… разве Доктор, которого ты знаешь, попросил бы тебя угрожать кому-нибудь оружием?

– Никогда, – отозвалась она. – Но я не побоюсь им воспользоваться. Я не позволю вам уничтожить мой дом!

– Мастер _уничтожит_ твой дом, если ты не будешь ему сопротивляться!

– Твои попытки смехотворны и бесполезны, Доктор, – через плечо бросил Мастер. Он подвел их к центру лаборатории профессора Эмерсон, где стоял огромный ускоритель частиц. – С точки зрения твоей подруги, мы поменялись ролями. Я – это ты, а ты – это я. Вырваться из-под гипноза ей не дает верность тебе. Будь я таким же легкомысленным, как ты, я был бы тронут.

– Ты используешь во зло веру Чарли в меня! – с горечью сказал Доктор.

– Всего лишь использую подручные средства. Как, например, профессора Эмерсон, – Мастер подошел к своему ноутбуку и начал вводить команду к запуску. Доктор не мог вмешаться, пока у Чарли в руках был TCE. – Мы с тобой оба повелители времени, и оба знаем, что изменить временную линию не так просто. Чтобы исказить историю Земли, мне пришлось стать ее частью, использовать технологии людей, чтобы их же и уничтожить! Как там сказал твой любимый Шекспир? «Фортуна завершила круг»**?

На лице Доктора отразилась боль.

– Это только между нами, зачем тебе эта планета? Никакое разрушение не смягчит твои обиды.

– Возможно, Доктор. Но мне определенно станет легче.

Монитор вспыхнул, и из динамиков донесся электронный голос:

ЗАПУСКАЕТСЯ УСКОРЕНИЕ ПОЛЯ ПЛАЗМЫ.

ВНИМАНИЕ: КОМПЕНСАТОР РАДИАЦИИ СИНХРОТРОНА ОТКЛЮЧЕН.

– Нет! – крикнула профессор Эмерсон. Ее глубокий голос дрожал. – Ты уничтожишь эту планету!

Мастер рассмеялся.

– Забавно, что все твои друзья-земляне имеют раздражающе предсказуемую манеру констатировать очевидное.

Все экраны в комнате зажглись, ускоритель начал тихо гудеть. По мониторам побежали строчи с бесценными данными и расчетами, так быстро, что окаменевшая профессор Эмерсон уже не могла за ними уследить. Взгляд Доктора метался из стороны в сторону, от потолка к полу, лихорадочно ища выход.

– Ускорение поля плазмы запущено и не отменится... Мисс Поллард благополучно вооружена... Думаю, мне пора уходить, – Мастер заблокировал компьютер и весело помахал рукой. А затем, просто на всякий случай, вонзил кулак в монитор. Стекло рассыпалось по столу, компьютер упал на пол грудой искореженного металла. К большому разочарованию Доктора, ускоритель продолжал работать. 

– Просто чтобы тебе не пришло в голову что-нибудь умное.

– Каким образом? – огрызнулся Доктор. – Твой TCE Все еще у Чарли.

– И я не собираюсь его у нее забирать. Какая жалость, мой дорогой Доктор, что у меня не будет возможности насладиться твоим окончательным унижением. Но я определенно не желаю оставаться поблизости от этой планеты, когда устройство достигнет критической мощности, и Земля превратится в большую космическую яму. Прощай, Доктор. Поверь, я не был рад встрече.

– Взаимно, – пробормотал Доктор.

– Профессор Эмерсон. Мисс Поллард... adieu***.

Мастер развернулся на каблуках и пересек лабораторию. Остановившись у шкафа, он позволил себе последнюю издевательскую усмешку и исчез внутри. Подняв ветер и издав гулкий механический скрежет, он и его ТАРДИС растворились в бездонном измерении Временной Воронки. Доктору осталось лишь издевательское эхо его смеха и возрастающее ощущение беспомощности.

– Доктор... – прошептала Софи, стараясь, чтобы загипнотизированная Чарли не услышала ее сквозь шум ускорителя.

Он придвинулся ближе.

– Что?

– У трансформатора есть предохранители, защищающие его от короткого замыкания, но на ускорителе смонтирован пульт ручного управления, с помощью которого можно взорвать микро-предохранители в ядре компьютера. Их уничтожение немедленно отключит всю систему.

– До него можно добраться?

– Я могу, – прошептала она.

Доктор ухмыльнулся.

– Великолепно. Даже проще, чем я ожидал. И почему я об этом не подумал?

– Доктор?

– Да?

– Есть одна проблема.

– Какая?

– Компенсатор радиации синхротрона отключен. Если кто-нибудь подойдет к ускорителю частиц хотя бы на три фута – или избави бог прикоснется к нему – радиация его убьет.

Улыбка Доктора погасла.

– Значит, все же не так просто.

Чарли пришлось кричать, чтобы ее голос был слышан за ревом ускорителя.

– Эй, вы двое! Тихо! Доктор еще с вами не закончил.

Профессор Эмерсон вздохнула.

– Я очень сомневаюсь, что бы еще увидим этого злого человека, Шарлотта. По крайней мере, не в этой жизни.

Цилиндрические трубы начинают светиться, – с отчаянием заметила Софи. В любую секунду частицы ускорятся, приближаясь к скорости света. Частицы обретут теоретические свойства бесконечной массы и превратятся в точку сингулярности, распложенную в стальном кубе в центре кольца. Потом новорожденная черная дыра вырастет и поглотит не только Доктора, Чарли и ее саму, но и всю планету Земля. И ничто ее не остановит.

Ничто.

– Доктор? – снова позвала профессор Эмерсон.

– Да?

Она не ответила, только повернулась и взглянула в его голубые, сверкающие, как алмазы, глаза. Схватив его за плечи, она притянула его к себе и легко поцеловала в щеку. За их спинами Чарли издала возглас отвращения. Софи отстранилась настолько, чтобы они с Доктором стояли нос к носу, едва не соприкасаясь. Она улыбалась, но в ее глазах стояли слезы.

– Спасибо, что поверили мне. И простите меня.

Доктор был озадачен.

– За что?

– За то, то я вообще изобрела это проклятое устройство. За то, что доверилась Херршеру. За то, что из-за меня пострадала Чарли. За то, что думала, будто могу превозмочь страх. И... и простите меня за это.

Профессор Эмерсон ударила его лоб в лоб, и Доктор отшатнулся назад, прямо на Чарли. Послышался испуганный крик, TCE со стуком выпал из рук Чарли. Пока она пыталась выпутаться из длинных рук и ног Доктора, профессор Эмерсон развернулась и ринулась к ускорителю.

Когда она приблизилась, стена радиации едва не сбила ее с ног. Воздух дрожал от волн, полных смертоносных частиц, но она сжала зубы и рванулась сквозь барьер. Руки наткнулись на маленькую панель, и неописуемая боль прошила все ее тело. Словно ее нервы рвались на части, каждый атом распылялся, взрывался с мощностью миллиона крохотных атомных бомб. Сознание начало медленно и болезненно блекнуть, но она заставила себя вспомнить процедуру отключения. Панель резко вспыхнула, из нее вылетел сноп искр, предохранители взорвались, и ускорение остановилось.

Профессор Софи Эмерсон успела последний раз удовлетворенно улыбнуться – и умерла рядом со своим величайшим изобретением.

Лаборатория погрузилась в жуткую тишину. Доктор наконец пришел в себя и приподнялся, глядя на безжизненное тело профессора. Он молчал: горе сжимало горло. Чарли потрясла головой, пытаясь избавиться от головокружения, и села рядом с ним. Увидев погибшую женщину, она прижала ладонь ко рту. Слезы хлынули у нее из глаз. Сидя рядом с Доктором, она вдруг осознала весь ужасающий и опустошающий смысл произошедшего. Зеленые глаза профессора Эмерсон были пусты, слепы и бледны. Казалось, они смотрели вверх, сквозь потолок, в ночное небо, в неизведанные просторы космоса, которые им не суждено было увидеть.

Чарли повернулась к Доктору. На ее лице было написано осуждение.

– Ты знал, что это случится. Ты говорил, что в ее лаборатории произошел несчастный случай... что ее эксперимент так и не удался. Но ты не говорил, что она... что она...

– Как я мог знать, что у истории Земли может быть такая цена? – тихо сказал Доктор, и в его словах слышался отголосок болезненной горечи.

– Она мертва, Доктор.

– Да.

Она всхлипнула и горько сказала:

– Это не должно было произойти. Ты же всех спасаешь. Всегда.

Доктор посмотрел на Чарли с такой тоской, что ее сердце замерло.

– Этого хватило, чтобы снять с тебя гипноз Мастера.

– Да к черту гипноз! Софи мертва!

– Я знаю, Чарли. Знаю.

– Мы подвели ее, – она задохнулась собственными словами. – Мы должны делать мир лучше, всех спасать... всех...

Докор притянул Чарли к себе и обнял, касаясь щекой соленых дорожек на ее лице. Она рыдала, прижавшись к ткани его рубашки, а он тихо гладил ее по волосам, крепко, почти отчаянно держа ее в объятиях.

– Да, – тихо согласился он.

– Мы подвели ее.

**Author's Note:**

> * Перевод Бориса Пастернака.  
> ** Уильям Шекспир, «Король Лир». Перевод Бориса Пастернака.  
> *** «Прощайте» (франц.)


End file.
